green_orbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edith Emerald
Edith Emerald (エディス・エメラルド Edisu Emerarudo)'' is a supporting character in '''Our Commitment. '''She is one of Julie's closest friends and Line's cousin. Biography 'Appearance' Edith has blonde locks with a full fringe. It is tied in low twintails with red ribbons. She has heterochromia; her left eye is cerulean whereas her right eye is green. She has a mole on the bottom of her left eye. She usually wears glasses with black frames. Inside her home, she wears a tan coloured sweater with frilled sleeves, a shin-length grey skirt under a white apron, and a pair of tan boots. She also has her locks tied in a loose ponytail on her right shoulder with a grey hair tie. While working as one of the waitresses in La délicatesse, she wears short sleeved black dress with a white front laced corset over top. On special occasions, she wears a knee-length white dress with a black belt around her waist and imprints of grey flowers at the bottom. Over her dress, she wears a green jacket lighter dots on it. Along with this, she wears black stockings and white sandals with grey straps. Edith's concept outfit consists of a shin-length black off-shoulder dress with grey straps, a vermilion sash around her waist with a ribbon of the same colour at the back of her dress with flower designs on her frilly skirt, and black lace-up sandals. She wears the Majestueux insignia at the center of her waist. 'Personality' Edith is a very determined lady who can also be mysterious, cunning and seductive. She is knowledgeable and level-headed. She is fond of training her pet fox. She has a sense of humour that often involves her cousin. She is also a fan of Violette, although she also likes to tease her. She can also be quite perverted, seeing as she likes to take pictures of Violette in a bunny outfit with Linford paying for the photos. She likes to organise, be organised, and the organised. She likes symmetry and order. She is also very observant. Despite her constant bragging about her skills, she has low self esteem. Growing up without a father, her mother consistently looks for families to marry into. Eventually, she grew tired and asked Edith to find the right guy and vow never to divorce with the person she'll find for herself someday. Edith, having at least two ex-lovers, felt useless and became aware of herself. After certain events between Nero and Bellatrix, the latter scolds Edith for giving up immediately. She is easily flustered. She doesn't like it when everything according to plan does not go well, often leading her to act on impulse. She is pessimistic and a crybaby. 'History' Edith lives in La délicatesse, a cafe that also acts as an appraising office. Behind the cafe is her home with Shinto and Line. 'Story' Violette visits the cafe. The latter brings her old accessories before moving to the summerhouse with Bellatrix. 'Character Relationships' * Line Viridian - Line is Edith's only cousin. Despite being someone with a screw loose, she is protective of him. She would always be there to support him and would teach him about what he doesn't know, be it inappropriate or not. * Bellatrix Cal Poly - her rival. * Julie Malachite - her close friend and ex-crush. * Jukyo Pomona - her former rival. Jukyo is aware of her jealousy, but they begin to get closer each chapter. * Shinto Viridian - Edith relies on Shinto to keep an eye out for Line. The two often do the house chores together with Line slacking off. * Aleksandra Honeydew - she is a friend. * Jules - her pet fox. * Felisha Lincolnshire - she teaches her to do ballet. As time passes, Felisha falls in love with Edith. They first met when she joins Line and Hairia to watch Andrei and Bellatrix's concert. * Louis Forrest - the two met on bad terms due to his vulgar attitude towards her cousin, but they soon make up. Trivia 'General:''' *Edith's name means "rich battle."